Tricking the Trickster
by Tarerin
Summary: 2x15 - Tall Tales. What if the boys weren't the only one to hunt the Trickster? An OC, a hunter with a british accent and a afinity for wordplay jokes comes into their lives, making it a bit more punier, and helping them along the way. First of my searies 'The culprit stories'. Will contain adventure, romance, supernatural, humor and a OC. Reviews welcomed, looking for a beta.
1. Shady ghost

**AN: This is my first story, and even tho I am a long time reader of both fanfiction and classics, it's not the same to read and to write. My maternal language is not english, but I hope I did not butcher the English language in any way. I do not own Supernatural, nor the characters, but the OC is mine (:D). Reviewers, critics or just wandering readers, be welcome. I always appreciate others opinions (well-mannered). I am looking for a beta reader who knows about SPN enough to be a judge for the events. **

**That is all, now to the story.**

* * *

The street in front of the college house was quite dark, save for a lone street lamp. November wind was blowing, chilling the already cold air and moving the damp grass and the coulorful leaves on branches of the trees. A man, perhaps in his late forties, approached the steps leading to the entrance. He stopped at the base of the ascend and saw two very pretty girls. One was in a white dress, fastening her dress shoe, the second wearing jeans and a green tank top, arms wrapped around her and shivering againts the cold of the late autumn. The man stepped closer to them, smiling and taking their appealing looks in. The one, who was fiddling with her shoe straightened and smiled at the man. He her pale skin, toned body, but was interrupted by the second lass.

‚‚I am very sorry sir, but would you be so kind and tell me where we are at the moment?'' she asked in a british accent and looked at him hopefuly, smiling politely.

‚‚Just outside Crawford hall, miss. Are you lost, girls?'' he answered, looking back at the white clad, dark-haired young woman.

‚‚Yes, I am afraid.'' and ‚‚No, I was looking for you, professor.'' were the reponses he recieved. His eyebrows went up, but after a second of silence, he smiled warmly at them and offered :

‚‚How about we move this inside, it's cold and you must be freezing.''.

The girls smiled at him gratefuly, one giving a strong shudder as the wind picked up momentarily, and both followed him inside. They ascended up the staircase, him asking if they wanted tea or coffee to warm up and having that confirmed, he walked over to a door and unlocked it. Motioning them to come in, he closed the door, hanged his coat and scarf on the coat-hanger and invited them to make themselves comfortable. Walking to what was presumably a kitchen, he made them some tea and returned with two mugs with tags hanging out of them.

‚‚I found only black tea, and I dont have any milk here.'' he apologised and handed then their drinks. Both accepted it, dress clad one setting it aside on a desk by her left, as she comented on a photo on the back of one of the mans books. He denied the compliment with a false modesty and went to open the window. While pushing aside the curtain, his gaze landed on the second girl, still slightly shivering and cradling the hot mug to her chest, absorbing as much warmth from it as possible. His hand stilled on the knob, then he took it off and straightened the curtain again.

‚‚That wouldn't help you much.'' he commented and was anwered with another grateful smile.

An awkward silence followed, the professor scrutinising the former of the two young women, with her responding by positioning herself more seductively and the third looking in between them with a sheepish look. Then she spoke up.

‚‚May I ask where is the restroom?'' she broke the silence. She was motioned down a small hallway, and so she went, trying to avoid the weird tension in the room. When she returned, the pair, whom she left in the room, was kissing, the proffesor clearly being the iniciator.

‚‚Oops, sorry.'' she apologized, already backing away, when they stopped abruptly and the man stepped away hastily.

‚‚No no, it's alright, ask your friend what was that.'' he told her and the smaller female furrowed he brow.

‚‚She is not my friend.'' she informed and the professor looked suprised.

‚‚You don't know each other?'' he asked and threw a sideways glance to the other girl.

‚‚I've never seen her in my life, sir,'' she said. ‚‚I was about to ask her where were we when you arrived.''.

Whatever he wanted to say next, he never got to it. The dark-haired woman started shouting.

‚‚You're going to go with her, aren't you? You cheating bastard!'' she said, getting closer to the confused professor.

‚‚I don't know - '' he started, but was was interrupted.

‚‚You don't know what? I loved you! And you brought one after another here, you bastard!'' she accused. The professor gaped, saying a silent ‚‚Oh my God.'', staring at the young womans face as it turned from beautiful to decayed and rotting, dead with blank, white eyes. The light flickered and died out, the windows opened with a strong wind blowing in, casting the scene in a dissaray as papers flew from the table. The second girl stared, frozen in a place from shock.

‚‚You'll pay!'' hissed the aparation and approached the cowering man, who was backing away from her quickly.

‚‚Look out!'' went a warning from the other girl, but it was too late. The man shouted out and fell head first from his window of the third floor. For a moment, the only sound in the room was swishing of the curtains, wind gradualy lowering them to their normal, vertical position. Then the rotting female slowly turned around and faced the other lass.

A janitor exiting the building after his shift, slowly turned around, when he heard something falling. He was faced with the dead professor, a puddle of blood already forming of the steps of the building.

His brow raised, but he quicky snapped his head up when he heard another, higher pitched scream.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**AN: Here is the second chapter, a bit short. But the next one will be long, I promise. And then, the another one will hopefully be long as well. The series itself will jump in time, ranging from pre-season SPN to far off future, but I will try to go chronologically, going back in time only to explain something that needs to be explained. I still do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Several things happened then. After hearing a scream coming from the professors office, the janitor moved quickly upstairs and opened the door. The scene that unraveled in front of his eyes was definitely strange, in a normals person point of view. A short, brown-haired girl in a dark green top was cowering by a wall and a second, dress clad woman, that looked very much dead and rotting, was standing over the former, glaring menacingly, ready to strike. However, when he opened the door, the dead girl disappeared into thin air.

The wind calmed down, the lights flickered back on.

The girl looked frightened, pupils wide, breath hitching, arms shaking, unable to utter a word but trying anyways. She was led away, downstairs and then seated on a old looking sofa. She then felt a blanket being wrapped over her shoulders and a mug being put into her trembling hands. After that, a face came into her view, hazel-golden eyes staring at her, trying not to look like a threat.

‚‚Stay here, I am going to call police. Don't worry about anything, okay?'' said the man and lifted his eyebrows, waiting patiently for an answer.

Few heartbeats later, the girl nodded her head. At that he smiled and then pointed to her hands.

‚‚Drink. It's hot chocolate.'' he ordered, stood up and exited the room.

The girl, who looked considerably calmer by now glanced around the room, taking in several lockers, a desk, small kitchen, couch and a coffee table with several crazy magazines lying scattered on it.

Police sirens could be heard, getting closer and closer, but the girl just took a sip from her drink, then another and another. After finishing her drink, she stood up, shook the blanket down on the sofa and washed the cup she used in the sink, setting it upside down on the draining board. Then she folded the offered blanket and silently made her way out, being careful not to be seen by anyone.


End file.
